


Mount Metracc

by Specture_night



Series: Worlds spin [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specture_night/pseuds/Specture_night





	1. Chapter 1

In the darkened forest Aiden knelt before patch of freshly tilled earth. A rough stone sat at the head of the patch, letters were carved into it, crudely chiselled to form the name of his brother. Aiden's tears fell upon the earth, sliding down his muddy cheeks. The air was cold and crisp, no noise echoed from the woods, no animal cry. Not even the wind whistled through the trees. Aiden put his forehead to the dirt. "Troy. I promise you. Your suffering will have not been for nothing. I will free the gods and make all right again. He lifted his head and took out one of the arrows Az'ai had given him. He stabbed the tip into the dirt. Ruby blood welled. A silver shimmer flecked the crimson liquid. He scowled at it. Balling his hand into a fist. The blood dripping to the ground from between his fingers . His blood hit the ground, seeping into the grave. The unbreakable oath solidified. "Damn you. Farther where are you?"

* * *

The gathered gods gazed into the pool. The shimmering surface showing them the demi god. "Well this is depressing" said Nexsta, the goddess of energy and raw power. Her amethyst hair was woven up in a crown braid. "Indeed, despite his best efforts the mortals body could not hold out" said Naia, the goddess of rain and the snow. She leaned on the raised rim of the pool, her blue eyes like the palest crystals. "It was a true shame" mouthed Sithas, in her dark veil and robes. Netting hung from her shoulders like wispy cobwebs. Her dark braids hung over her shoulders, peaking out from under her hood. She had no face. Only a depthless darkness, the mesh of a veil hung from the unending void. "The demi god wasted his strength on a weak human. It wasn't going to survive, even if it had eaten the apple, it probably would have died soon after" said the goddess. She presided of chance and death. She had little compassion within her.

"He cared deeply about his brother, aunty" said Az'ai "his actions were noble, he is noble". A grunt of approval "his will is stronger than the hardest iron" said Sistus, his wife Sio, the goddess of weaving stood next to him. Their arms linked. The gods were gathered in a marble forum. The mosaic of the heavenly bodies were created from various stones and gems. The chamber was filled with natural light, for it was only held up with pillars. Curtains hung from the celling and were secured by string attached to the pillars. Feedes, the god of alcohol, festivities and the sacred flames of sacrifice, leaned over the pool. His short red hair, fell into his eyes. A staff of ivy in his tattooed hand. "He looks a great deal like farther dose he not?"

Iillas stood next to her son. Her hair was tied up in a very intricate weave at the back of her head. Her loose dress clung to her. She brushed a strand of caramel coloured hair from her face. She was a goddess of love, but she had not loved for thirty years, not since her heart had been broken by her husbands disappearance. Now her step-son had come to be the saviour of the gods. Perhaps they could find Alandir together. "our brother feels great pain. It ignites his anger and hardens he resolve" said Etha, the goddess of pain.

"I will go to him" said Iillas. Her red dress swirled around her. "Then go. Your are his step-mother. Help him" said Leon from the sofa he was leaning on. Az'ai sat next to him. Iillas evaporated into dust.

* * *

Aiden put the arrow back in his leather quiver. His injury clotting. He sensed a presence behind him, he spun and paused a stunning woman with Caramel hair and fair, freckled skin stood before him. Another goddess. "And what are you the god of?" he asked, standing. Tears seemed to well in the corner of her hazel eyes. "You may call me step-mother. If you want to". He searched his memory for what Az'ai told him about his farther, "Iillas, the goddess of attraction." She smiled "yes". She walked forward.

"Why are you here?" he asked. She gazed at the grave. She knelt. Laying a branch of holly on the grave "such a tragedy, after all the effort you put into saving him. He still didn't make it. You have my condolences and blessings, son" she stood. Putting a hand to his cheek. He met her eyes" I am here to bring you to the mountain" she said and mist swirled around her, dropping her hand from his cheek. And holding out her hand. "Come"

With out hesitation he took her hand and walked into the swirling cloud. 

* * *

Aiden was awestruck as he took in the massive structure. The pillars were at least 30m tall. Gleaming white, whiter anything he had ever seen. Illass stood before him. Much, much tall than she had been on earth. She knelt down opening her hand. “Come on” she urged and he jumped onto her open hand. He comfortably stood on the giant hand as she lifted him and walked at a brisk pace through the hall. She entered a large forum where the most beautiful people he had ever seen sat gathered. She dropped him on a gargantuan table where he was dwafted by the figurines of ships and armies and other objects. A hair pin sat next to him. It was the size of a human javelin. He looked around as a variety of the gods crowded around him. One with smouldering grey eyes braced a huge hand on the table. Studying. Aiden chuckled nervously “ nope” he squeaked and turned to be stopped by an even taller man with bat like wings. A iron haired woman clung to his muscles arm.

Two goddesses blocked his exit on the other two sides of the table. Great. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden backed into a wooden carving of a ship. It wobbled and a massive, clawed hand grabbed it and lifted it. "Oh shit" Aiden murmured . The god stared down at him"I won't bite" he said, his fangs glinting. The woman next to him wore a small crop top. A long skirt clad her legs. Her serpent like tongue flickered. It was pitch black. A sharp set of fangs shone as she grinned. Match made in hell. 

The demigod turned looking to the goddess who leaned on the table. Her long blonde hair was braided over one shoulder. Her grey eyes burned into him. She was as stunning as that rest of them. She exstended a hand and pushed another piece out of the way. She smiled at him. Assessing. Aiden liked what he saw. The other god at the table was like a bull. He was built like a living siege engine. His arms were clad in dark armour. His muscular torso was encased in armour fashioned to look like scales.

"I believe I win, my dear" said a male voice from a huge sofa across the room. Sprawled across its crimson pillows was a god that very much looked like the grey eyed god at the table. Az'ai sat next to him. She was completely at ease next to him. So that was Leon. And that meant the other god was xothos. 

Az'ai stood and picked up a pair of carved wooden armies. She put them on two spots on the smooth surface. A board game perhaps. Leon frowned as Az'ai sat back down. He pointed to the carvings. "Come now dear, those caverns are much too small for armies of such size. "I am the goddess of dark places. Carverns count". She kissed his cheek. "Farther" she added"I win".

He scowled"you must learn to win without cheating". She chuckled."Az'ai" Aiden called. "Some assistants". Az'ai looked across. "Ah Aiden, how may I assist?"

"why am I here? And I think the winged one wants to eat me". She stood and linked arms with her farther and they walked to the table. "Artax is fine once you get to know him. He wonders eat...probably"

Artax grinned as Meto leaned her head into his shoulder. "Your Artax?" Aiden said. "Yes"

"so the bit where you stepped on Mias..."

"Do you have an issue with it". Aidens face scrunched. "Well... did you haft to turn the guys head around to his back?"

"That's the bit you had a problem with?"Meto asked. Aiden nodded "yeah I found it sorta disturbing". The gods laughed"do you mind if I asked why you and your kids wrecked the place?"

"The idiots in Mias teleported to the mountain and attack me" said Meto. "My husband was protecting me "

"but...and mean this in the best way... you are all so...tall"

"You are only this size because we are keeping you this small. It's a side effect of this place everything is massive. Speaking of which" The blonde snapped her fingers and Aides slowly grew taller until he stood just as tall as them. He jumped down off the table. The dirt still clung to him. "Umm...could I maybe get a bath" he said as the others cringed at the dirt and sweat stained. How his hair resembled dreadlocks. And at the smell. Leon nodded"yeah. Kira will show you to the baths". He gestured to his daughter. Kira stood "this way please" and she lead him through the halls.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long bath in a deep marble bath. Aiden dressed in a white shirt and dark trousers. His boots shone brightly. His skin was clean. No dirt marred it. He was still to thin though. Much to thin. I hoped they would have food he could eat. Not some god food that would kill him instantly. 

Kira stood before him. Gesturing to a seat. "Hair cut"she said and he sank into the chair. A pair of bronze scissors in her hands. She grabbed a comb. "So do you want it short or"

"yes please" he said. And she began cutting. His matted locks falling to the floor. "So how long have all of you been gods. Like when did all of creation start?" Kira raked her comb through his hair"About 9 billion years. You humans have only been around about 7 billion of those".

He looked up, or tried to as she pushed his head back down"hold still" he obeyed. She rested a hand on his shoulder. Her skin was soft against his. "What were you going to ask?"

"so Az'ai is one of the young gods" she nodded "yes, she was one of the first generations of humans. The night before she took the power was held in an obelisk. No one had the bravery to take it. It was too strong but she was. My farther adopted her. She also helped raise my brother, Zizzik". He nodded in understanding. He was silent for a while "what would happen if the gods died. With what is happening in Arge..."

"Everything would end. We are the beings that hold the power of creation. Take me for example. Goddess of childbirth, family, empires and queens. If I died child would stop being born and all life would die out. My other attributes would not disappear entirely because there are other gods that have similar ones" she said began working gel through his hair. Before putting a hand on his arm. "If you save the other gods you will be rewarded. The world has survived but it is struggling without a few of the gods. You will be given a choice of them and you will be made a god." His eyes widened "what?" He breathed. She nodded "yes". He was speechless. Him a god. He never even thought about what would happen for helping them. Such power-" why was the power not put into obelisks?" He asked. "They are, but the power is just existing. It can't be used and to change anything and the world is struggling to harness the power. If left to long they will disappear forever. Az'ai found the night just in time. The power cannot last without a god or goddess".

Aiden jumped to his feet" so with out a living vessel. That part of creation dies" a nod. His eyes widen. He had to stop Arge before they ended up killing everyone or until the gods got fed up and just made the city sink into the earth. To never be seen again. 

She walked up to him. The slits in her dress revealing her long legs. The fabric clung to her hips. The neckline showing some of her cleavage. "Will you help us?" She said" I know Alandir wasn't there for you, but I know he would have been if he could. In my 8 billion years, I have learned at least one thing and that is, that you can't choose family. So please forgive him". He touched her cheek "I will help you. I never really cared about my real farther. We never met" . She stepped closer "out of curiosity, what did you think happen to him?"

Aiden shrugged "I don't know, that he was dead or something" he said looking to the side. Brushing his goatee. He looked good with his new hair, it suited him. She touched his arm. She smelled of cherry blossoms. He looked into her eyes. The smouldering grey eyes of fire. He closed his eyes and she stood on her tip toes. Their lips met. He wrapped an arm around her lower back and she threw her arms around his neck. 

They stayed there a while. Wrapping his other hand around her back. "Hey Kira-" said a jovial male voice from the door "oh". The two jumped away from each other, both turning beet red. The man wore kneehigh black boots. His shirt wand tail coat was in shades of green and black. An ivy staff in his hand. His hair was cropped short and his eyes were forest green. There was a familiarity to him. Aiden mentality went over the gods farthered by Alandir. Ets, Etaldir, Fedes. The rest of his children were goddesses. The ivy staff. 

"Fedes" Aiden said. "Evening brother. Care for a drink. He held up a bottle. Fedes this God of alcohol. Of course this was how he would greet him." Fedes looked to Kira, a knowing smile on his lips. She blushed. Aiden shook his head "no thanks" he said raising a hand. "Well. The gods are ready to see you" he said "I wouldn't keep Xelena waiting". And with that he left.

kira held up a jacket "let's go. We don't want to keep the queen waiting"


	4. Chapter 4

Aiden sat in the middle of the council room. The light of the sun near blinded him. Which was a strange notion, as the sun was in the sky and the sun was also opposite him. The moon was also sat in front of him. Along with the night, the day, childbirth, storms, forges and other concepts and thing crucial to exsistance. He sat on a silver throne in the centre of the gods. He had gone in the world. It was a shame Troy wasn't here for to see it. To know what he was. Kira stood at the side of his chair. 

The gods stood as a pair of platinum doors swung open. A regal figure strode in. A golden crown atop her head. She took her seat at the head of the room. She was as beautiful as the rest. Prehaps more. Her lapis dress billowed around her as she sat. A great bird sat on her hand. 

The gods sat. Aiden looked up. She studied him. "Aiden, welcome to the mount Metracc. I'm am Xelena, queen of the gods. You understand your mission yes". 

He nodded"infiltrate the castle, find the gods, bust em out and bask in glory". Xelena smiled. Stroking the head of the large bird. "Indeed. You will also need to destroy the shield. Also you will need to get inside the castle".

Aiden reached into the leather bag he had. Pulling out the golden apple. "Will this do". The gods were speechless. "How?" Asked Leon. A snarl came from behind him. "Don't worry Artax, Pashrana is fine". 

The snarling stopped. "It was Az'ai's idea of a test."

Az'ai grinned "it worked". 

"I was nearly melted by that acid...beam-thing". He exsclamed. Meto chuckled "she likes that move". 

"Anyway. The bastard king that runs the place will see it as a victory or some shit" said the moon goddess. A few nods. "Why do the humans now hate all of you?"

"Unsure" said Zizzik "the humans just got to confident. A design flaw. But regardless we have the last laugh" he snapped his fingers. A steal bird cage appeared before them. Held suspended by an invisible force. Crowned woman sat inside. Dried tear tracks streamed down her olive face. She looked around frantically. "Away from me giants!" The group laughed. "We are the gods. The creator of the universe and the group you. Queen Deisa have forgotten and disgraced" said Zizzik walking up to the cage. 

The queen of Arge. This was there plan? Zizzik leaned forward, peering into the cage. The tiny queen crawled back "I am Zizzik, god of storms and I am also your nephew". Ahh, she was a demigoddess. They were being executed left, right and centre no wonder they were going to have her get him in. Her eyes grew wide before wiping the tears from her face and said "What?"

"you are the daughter of Mia. My grandmother. You are also queen of Arge. They would despise you if they ever found out and death would quickly come for you. "

"I'm sat over here actually" said Sithus. "Yes. Indeed" said the queen. "Very well." She stood, brushing off her blood red dress "show me proof. I can see that me and Leon share a striking resemblance but that is not enough" Zizzik turned, his farther nodded, snapping his fingers and the cage disappeared. The queen grew much taller. 

"From one queen to another" said Xelena "when the gods tell you something you should take it seriously". Deisa turned, crossing her arms "you are not going to be around much longer. You are starved for our prayers". The gods laughed " we need no prayers. Or sacrifices for that matter. Survived for millions of years before we made you". Deisa scowled. Zizzik took her wrist" a demigod has blood of a silver red." He pulled out a small knife and nicked his skin. Silver blood welled before his skin healed. He slit her hand and red blood with a silver sheen spilled to the floor. A burst of light sparked from his fingers. Her hand healed. She scowled, pulling her hand away "fine. It would appear I'm descended from you. What do you need gods?" She snapped. "Your kingdom holds our brothers and sisters"

"yes I'm aware. I suppose you want them out"

"if you would be kind enough to offer assistance". She nodded "fine. A way to get back at my husband for his affairs". Zizzik laughed "quite the vengeance"

she smiled "indeed, nephew. It will be all he deserves". 

"That makes two. Now for the third" said Leon from his seat. Heavy foot steps shook the ground. Causing the banners to fall to the ground. From down the hall an absolute behemoth of a woman stalked towards them. Her dark hair swaying and her body was skeleton thin. Massive wings were folded at her back. She stopped as she reached the gods. In her hands was a squirming human. "Release me bitch" he seethed. She responded by squeezing him and he groaned. 

"I'd be careful not to piss her off" said Meto. Aiden raised a brow "your daughter I presume"

Artax stood next to the creature "this is our first born. Issulka, I see you have brought the hunter."

"It wasn't hard. He's a sucker for dark haired girls"

Aiden bit down his surprise. She noticed "oh, no my other form" she dropped the half contious hunter on to the marble floor. She began to shrink. Standing the same height of her farther. A silver top clad her body. Dark pants and knee high boots clad her pale legs. She was perfect, if a little strange looking with her crimson eyes. Artax hugged her and he kissed her cheek before stepping back "welcome home my dear".

The hunter coughed up blood, moaning. "Baby, I said not to mortal wound him". Issulka grimaced "I was careful" she said lifting her hands "not my fault if he's a wimp"

"fair enough" said Meto with a wave of her hand. "We need him" said the sun god "if he's worthless...well, let Issulka eat him". "Human meat is really fattening and you never know where it's been". The gods nodded in agreement. The hunter stood up. Holding his head. Issulka stood before him" hey babe" she said "ex" he snarled " you knew what I was"

"I didn't think you were that high a tier monster" he protested. The higher the tier of monster, the more powerful. Artax' skids were usually high up on the tier list. "Oh yes" said Issulka, snapping her clawed hands "this is my dad". The hunter looked at Artax. His jaw went slack. Artax had that effect on people, well humans "um, nice to meet you" he said as he looked at Meto who was glaring daggers at him and the other gods. "How can I help you guys" he stammered "if I'm not lunch". Artax snarled "you were with this worm" he grumbled "he can help. He's actually not bad with a gun when he's not terrified".

"the great emotion is fear" he said and sat back down" mortal" he snapped at the hunter "you will assist us". The man nodded


End file.
